mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Naga the Serpent
is a fictional character in the novel, movie, OVA and manga versions of Slayers. Her Japanese voice actress is Maria Kawamura, and her English voice actress is Kelly Manison in the OVAs and movies, and Eva Kaminsky in Slayers Evolution-R. The name she is best known by is in reality an alias of Gracia Ul Naga Seiryuun (Japanese: グレイシア＝ウル＝ナーガ＝セイルーン Gureishia Uru Nāga Seirūn) - Naga is actually the older sister of Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun.BLASTER! I - Collection of interviews with the author Hajime Kanzaka (Japanese) While occasionally referred to as Lina Inverse's sidekick and traveling partner, Naga's self-imagined rivalry made her just as likely to antagonize Lina during the course of any story. Naga is presumably a few years older than the teenaged Lina, and takes great pride in her appearance. Overview Naga is a tall and overly-buxom woman who wears a leather bikini-like garment, and has a laugh that could cause whole towns to evacuate just to get away from the sound of it. However, Naga takes pride in her laughter, and may take offense at those whose laughter is not like hers. Naga also has an aversion to the sight of blood, and would faint even if someone was slightly scratched. Like Lina, Naga is proficient in many spells, especially healing spells and golem-forming spells. After being a part of a chimera experiment (which took place in the events of Slayers Special), there are now eleven clones of Naga running around the world. Ten of them are just like her, minus the fact that they don't possess any of her memories or magic skills, and the other does have her skills, but has a complete opposite personality (a whiny, extremely modest girl). Slayers Special OVA, Episode 3 "Mirror, Mirror" Biography Naga's real full name is Gracia Ul Naga Seyruun, making her the first daughter of Crown Prince Philionel El Di Seyruun and the older sister of Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun. She has one living uncle, Christopher Wil Brogg Seyruun, one deceased uncle, Randy Seyruun, and a deceased cousin, Alfred Seyruun. Her grandfather, Eldoran Seyruun, is the king of Seyruun, although Philionel acts as a proxy ruler. Naga's mother was killed several years earlier by the famous assassin Booley. Naga took revenge and killed him with the crown princess' original spell, Chaos String. After the funeral, Naga found the outfit she currently wears inside her mother's closet, and shortly after this, she left home to learn the ways of the world. Contrary to popular belief, Naga still keeps in touch with her hometown, and occasionally she will be sent money through a messenger. This may explain that, while Naga has a similar obsession with treasure to Lina, she is rarely seen actually carrying much loot off. Being a princess, Naga knows when to be graceful, and when to be self-confident. She does not flaunt that fact that she is royalty (her heritage is never mentioned in any series and has only been acknowledged in interviews), but the way she acts makes it quite apparent. When she stands before other members of royalty, she speaks to them as equals, while Lina will bow her head and speak only when spoken to. Many of her confident poses and speeches are strikingly similar to those of Amelia or Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova, another princess (now queen). To her dismay, Naga is often referred to as Lina's sidekick or "that other girl." Abilities Despite her appearance and Lina's assumptions, Naga is especially good at white magic. Naga also specializes in shamanistic magic, especially spells of the earth and water variety. She enjoys creating her own golems (even if they usually don't turn out very well), and one of her favorite spells to use is Freeze Arrow. She also takes pride in being physically intimidating, preferring a spiky and revealing outfit (though the exaggerated size of the spikes means she has been known to stab herself in the face when spellcasting), an outrageous laugh, and her skills at manipulating men. Her large sword is a similar prop, due to Hemophobia after witnessing her mother killed. Her massive ego and somewhat lacking common sense means she often gets herself and Lina into trouble. Voice Actors * Maria Kawamura (Japanese) * Kelly Manison (English: OVAs, Movies) * Eva Kaminsky (English: Evolution-R) References Category:Fantasy film characters Category:Fictional princesses Category:Fictional witches Category:Fictional shamans Category:Fictional characters in anime and manga who use magic Category:Slayers characters it:Naga the White Serpent ja:白蛇のナーガ ru:Нага Серпент